


Четыре четверти

by medb



Series: Kakashi Gaiden [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medb/pseuds/medb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда - это единое целое, состоящее из отдельных самостоятельных частей. Но что происходит, когда эти части начинают исчезать одна за другой? И каково тем, кто остается?<br/>Попытка представить жизнь команды Минато за пределами глав «Kakashi Gaiden».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Обещания

На дороге сидела лягушка. Крупная, болотно-зеленая, с желтым брюшком и задумчиво-грустными рыжими глазами. Словом, самая обыкновеннейшая лягушка из всех обыкновенных.  
Вот только Обито после общения с сенсеем твердо уяснил, что не все так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
На всякий случай оглядевшись по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что за ним никто не наблюдает, юный Учиха вздохнул, уважительно поклонился лягушке, чувствуя себя при этом полным идиотом (но мало ли, вдруг это один из многочисленных сыночков самого Гамабунты!), осторожно обошел задумчивое земноводное и бросился вперед по дороге.  
Разумеется, он опять опоздал. Разумеется, придурок Какаши одарил его хмурым презрительным взглядом, Рин демонстративно всплеснула руками, а сенсей привычно сделал вид, что все в порядке. И, разумеется, Обито уже в который раз пообещал себе, что завтра обязательно придет на два часа раньше!  
\- Сегодня мы будем патрулировать границы, - важно сообщил сенсей, разворачивая карту на большом пне.  
Какаши сдержанно хмыкнул и кивнул. Обито мрачно покосился на него и фыркнул, пробурчав:  
\- Ну ладно, хорошо хоть, в этот раз огороды полоть не придется…  
\- Все равно ты вместе с сорняками выдираешь весь будущий урожай, - вдруг флегматично заявил Какаши, не удостоив его при этом взгляда. – Таких, как ты, нельзя подпускать даже к такой работе.  
\- Что-о?!!! – мгновенно возмутился Обито, вскакивая на ноги и готовясь броситься на обидчика с кулаками…  
…но его вовремя поймал за шиворот сенсей. Сокрушенно покачав головой, он протяжно вздохнул и осторожно поставил Учиху на землю, на всякий случай не отпуская пока его воротник.  
\- Можете вы хоть один день провести без ссор? – устало поинтересовался Минато, и Обито неожиданно заметил под его глазами темные круги.  
Сенсей никогда раньше не выглядел таким изможденным…  
Какаши снова коротко хмыкнул и отвернулся, обратив все свое внимание на карту.  
Обито привычно дернулся, обвиняюще ткнув в обидчика пальцем:  
\- Это он первый начал!  
В этот раз действительно виноват был придурок Какаши!  
Сенсей ничего не ответил, только снова вздохнул и небрежно потрепал Обито по волосам. Потом подошел к непривычно тихой Рин, присел рядом с ней на корточки и негромко спросил:  
\- Что случилось?  
Обито вздрогнул и изумленно посмотрел на сокомандницу. Проклятье, из-за этого самодовольного кретина Какаши он даже не заметил, что с Рин, с милой улыбчивой Рин, что-то не так!..  
Рин, нервно теребившая пальцами край фартука, подняла на учителя серьезный взгляд и, поджав губы, проговорила:  
\- Сенсей… мама вчера сказала, что скоро будет война… это правда?  
Обито дернулся и потрясенно раскрыл рот.  
Война.  
Короткое слово, которое включает в себя слишком многое. Отец всегда говорил, что война – это путь славы, путь победы сильного над слабым… А учителя в Академии твердили, что ничего нет безобразней и чудовищней войны…  
Войны были редкостью в мире шиноби – именно войны, а не мелкие пограничные конфликты. Войны высвобождали слишком много разрушительных сил, сметавших с лица мира все без разбора.  
Минато даже не вздрогнул. Только снова вздохнул, ласково погладил Рин по голове и серьезно кивнул:  
\- Это правда. Но не бойся. Я ни за что не позволю никому на свете причинить вред нашей деревне. Вы мне поможете в этом? – он обвел всех своих учеников странно внимательным взглядом, таким, словно сомневался в утвердительном ответе.  
Рин шмыгнула носом, но улыбнулась, хотя в ее больших светлых глазах прятался страх. Какаши безразлично пожал плечами, всем своим видом выражая «у-меня-нет-выбора». А Обито… Обито не успел даже испугаться. Осознание и страх придут позже, через несколько дней, когда необратимость скорой войны станет очевидна… А пока Обито был уверен, что справится с чем угодно. Он хотел заявить, что Учихи – сильнее всех и он еще докажет свою силу, но горло почему-то перехватило, и поэтому он просто кивнул, пообещав себе, что обязательно доживет до победы – и они с придурком Какаши еще посчитают, кому удастся отправить на тот свет больше врагов!  
…Вот только почему-то у него никогда не получалось сдержать обещания, данные самому себе.


	2. Должное

Если у тебя есть миссия – ты должен ее выполнить. Если у тебя есть цель – ты должен ее достигнуть. Если у тебя есть враг – ты должен его убить. Если у тебя есть учитель – ты должен его уважать. Если у тебя есть товарищи – они не должны тебе мешать.  
Если у тебя есть чувства…  
…их не должно быть.  
Потому что, если ты хочешь быть идеальным шиноби, ты имеешь право лишь на одно-единственное чувство – чувство _должного_.  
Все должно быть так, как должно быть.  
Поначалу – это сложно. Сложно и противно, и до неприятного пусто, и до тоски одиноко… Но зато, как только привыкнешь, все сразу встает на свои места. Потому что гораздо проще строить отношения с другими людьми не на нерациональных, изменчивых эмоциях, а исходя из понятий обязанности и долга. Никто не может заглянуть в твою душу, никто не способен прочитать твои мысли – а тебе самому совсем не нужно выслушивать и переживать чужую боль. У тебя есть миссии, у тебя есть цель, у тебя есть враги, у тебя есть учитель… а еще у тебя есть товарищи.  
И, пожалуй, этот последний пункт был единственным, что никак не хотело укладываться в тщательно выверенную, выстроенную по всем правилам четкую схему его жизни.  
Какаши встряхнулся, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей. Кажется, пора собираться на тренировку… Он разложил по кармашкам кунаи, которые до этого тщательно натачивал, сидя на подоконнике, по привычке запер дверь квартиры изнутри и выпрыгнул в окно. Сенсей говорил, что у них сегодня будет последняя тренировка на полигоне – перед целой чередой довольно серьезных миссий. По мнению Какаши, вполне можно было обойтись и без этой тренировки, все равно она наверняка, как всегда, сведется к пустой болтовне, но… Какаши никогда не имел привычки спорить по мелочам. Шумно выражать свое недовольство могут только такие неудачники, как Учиха.  
Нежные лепестки слив осыпались, словно снег, и покрывали улицы неровной дырявой скатертью. Какаши искренне не понимал, чего в этом может быть прекрасного. Вдобавок, эти дурацкие лепестки вечно запутывались у него в волосах, а Рин имела дурную привычку пытаться их оттуда вычесать, так что Какаши предпочитал по возможности избегать цветущих слив. А единственная улица, на которой не росли эти деревья, проходила через квартал клана Учиха. Немного поколебавшись, Какаши все же решил пройти по ней.  
Он не имел никакого желания сталкиваться с товарищем по команде раньше необходимого срока, но, разумеется, ему не повезло. Боги отчего-то особенно любят пакостить в мелочах.  
Какаши издалека услышал знакомый голос, непривычно глухой и тихий сейчас, но все же заглянул за угол. Он собирался просто молча пройти мимо, однако замер: болван Обито был не один.  
Прямо посреди улицы столпилась целая группа черноволосых людей в темных одеждах с фамильным гербом клана Учиха на спине. Все – молодые мужчины, не старше двадцати, но и не младше пятнадцати. Они окружили Обито, не давая ему пройти, и что-то говорили.  
Какаши чуть нахмурился, вспоминая. Он уже видел их – они однажды приходили на полигон, наблюдали за тренировкой Обито, а потом ушли вместе с ним. Рин тогда сказала, что это все – его кузены, а потом с завистью вздохнула и добавила: «Это так здорово, когда у тебя есть большая семья!» У самой Рин была только мать.  
У Какаши не было никого.  
Один из окруживших Обито парней, кажется, самый старший, вдруг положил ему руку на плечо и громко сказал:  
\- Учти, ты должен достойно выполнить эти миссии. Я говорил с главой клана…  
\- Глава клана наверняка меня даже не помнит, - вполголоса пробурчал Обито, отводя взгляд и пытаясь вывернуться из-под чужой руки.  
\- Это неважно, - решительно возразил другой Учиха, тощий и очень высокий. – Все равно мы все в ответе за то, чтобы имя нашей семьи осталось незапятнанным.  
Обито промолчал и прекратил попытки освободиться.  
Первый продолжил:  
\- Ты не должен показывать свой страх. Даже если ты боишься, ты должен действовать решительно и не сдаваться перед опасностью. Помни: твоя задача – остаться в живых и выполнить миссию.  
\- А если одно противоречит другому? – снова буркнул Обито.  
Но его слова проигнорировали. Третий из Учих, коренастый и с очень короткими волосами, сквозь которые просвечивала кожа головы, торжественно произнес:  
\- Учиха должен защищать честь клана. Учиха должен всегда и во всем прежде всего помнить о своем клане – и Учиха не имеет права раскрывать тайны клана и секретные фамильные техники!  
\- Да ладно, про фамильные техники мог бы уж не говорить, - небрежно фыркнул высокий. – Все равно у этой мелочи ни одна из них не выходит…  
\- Неправда! – вскинулся Обито, сжав кулаки. – Я на прошлой неделе смог сделать Катон!  
Все Учихи пристально посмотрели на него, и он снова сжался, опустив голову.  
\- Я в твоем возрасте уже давно пробудил Шаринган, - негромко заметил старший, и в его голосе звучало странное сожаление. – Ты должен…  
Обито оттолкнул его руку и отскочил, вырываясь из круга. Обиженно сверкнул глазами и почти с надрывом крикнул:  
\- Почему я всем что-то должен?!  
Учихи молча переглянулись. А потом высокий неприятно усмехнулся и выплюнул:  
\- Потому что ты бездарь и позор клана.  
А кто-то еще вздохнул и добавил:  
\- Маленький нытик Обито…  
Какаши решительно развернулся и двинулся в обратную сторону. Лучше будет найти другую дорогу.  
Это – не его дело.

 

На полигоне было солнечно и очень тихо. Возможно, просто потому, что он пришел первым. Однако довольно скоро подошли Рин – улыбчивая, в новом фартуке и с веточкой цветущей сливы в руках – и сенсей, который выглядел таким довольным, словно уже стал Хокаге (хотя пока по деревне ходили только смутные слухи, а сам он молчал и многозначительно улыбался). Оглядев полигон, Минато прищурился, смерил своих учеников оценивающим взглядом и выдал:  
\- Да ну нафиг эту тренировку! Пойдем лучше учиться плавать в озере!  
Рин ойкнула, почему-то смущенно покосилась на Какаши и протянула:  
\- Но сенсей, вода ведь еще холодная…  
\- Да? – искренне изумился Минато. – Ну ладно, тогда мы будем отрабатывать технику хождения по воде! В любом случае, торчать на полигоне не имеет смысла, сюда скоро придут остальные команды… А я предлагаю провести этот день без посторонних!  
Какаши безразлично пожал плечами.  
Обито, разумеется, опоздал, прибежал только минут через двадцать. Но, против обыкновения, не стал плести какие-то небылицы-оправдания, а просто молча исподлобья смотрел на товарищей по команде, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Обито, ты должен… - строго начала Рин.  
Она явно хотела сказать что-нибудь вроде «ты должен приходить вовремя», но Какаши резко развернулся и отрывисто бросил, прерывая ее:  
\- Пошли.  
Обито поднял голову и удивленно посмотрел на него. Рин, не договорив, так и замерла с раскрытым ртом, а сенсей молча улыбнулся.  
…У тебя есть миссии, у тебя есть цель, у тебя есть враги, у тебя есть учитель… а еще у тебя есть товарищи.  
И, в сущности, это – не такой уж плохой способ существования.


	3. Выбор

Намикадзе Минато всегда знал: учитель должен быть непредвзятым и беспристрастным. Учитель не имеет права выделять любимчиков. Учителю надлежит справедливо оценивать и соизмерять силы всех своих учеников…  
Вот только Минато точно так же знал, что эта идеальная схема никогда не воплощается на практике.  
Еще Сенджу Хаширама установил, что команды шиноби должны включать в себя четырех человек: наставник и трое детей-учеников. Именно эта комбинация после долгих споров была признана самой выигрышной. Причем также предполагалось, что учениками должны быть два мальчика и одна девочка: большую часть времени дети проводили вместе, и им следовало на примере научиться отношениям с противоположным полом. Однако поначалу совсем немногие женщины решались стать куноичи, поэтому в командах часто были одни мальчишки. Помимо этого идеалом считалась комбинация аналитик, боец и медик.  
Но сам Минато очень быстро понял, что люди – не шахматные фигуры, и далеко не всех можно четко расставить по заранее определенным позициям.  
Свою команду он набирал почти случайно… ну, «почти» - ключевое слово. Хатаке Сакумо был его семпаем, командиром отряда, когда они оба состояли в анбу… и такая бесполезная смерть Сакумо в свое время ударила по Минато наотмашь. Испросив дозволения у Сарутоби-сама, он взял опеку над маленьким Какаши, хмурым молчаливым ребенком, который на самом деле ребенком уже совсем не был.  
Учитель не имеет права выделять любимчиков… но Минато был достаточно честен, чтобы сразу признаться самому себе: команду он хочет набрать именно ради Какаши. Чтобы хоть что-то в жизни юного Хатаке произошло _правильно_. И остальных учеников Минато выбирал именно исходя из расчета, как они могут повлиять на Какаши.  
Аналитик, боец и медик.  
Медика он нашел довольно быстро – способности Рин были поистине удивительны для девятилетней девочки. Куратор будущих генинов даже тайком шепнул, что, возможно, однажды она сможет достичь уровня Тсунаде-химе. Рин, добрая скромная девочка с доверчивыми глазами. Она сразу каким-то чудом сумела заглянуть под маску Какаши и с истинно женской самоуверенностью решила, что научит его улыбаться. Какаши в свою очередь старательно игнорировал все ее попытки сблизиться, но Минато видел, что на самом деле защитная стена вокруг мальчика дала трещину.  
Первая фигура четко заняла отведенный ей квадрат на шахматном поле.  
А вот дальнейшее построение пошло как-то наперекосяк, задом наперед.  
Потому что ни толкового бойца, ни уж тем более аналитика из Обито не получилось. Скорее, и тем и другим в команде выступал Какаши, а Обито только мешался у всех под ногами, вечно опаздывал, путал свитки с заданием и вообще вел себя очень неуклюже. Сначала Минато не хотел связываться с Учихами, да и куратор ему отсоветовал, дав бедняге Обито не самую лестную характеристику. Минато подумывал о младшем сыне Сарутоби-сама… Но пришел в Академию – и на пороге класса столкнулся с взъерошенным черноглазым мальчишкой. Тот поспешно извинился, втянув голову в плечи, но – видимо, от смущения – улыбнулся так широко и искренне, что Минато сделал выбор прежде, чем успел осознать его.  
Уже позже, много позже он узнал об истинной ситуации в клане Учиха… и понял, что на самом деле в его заботе нуждается не только Какаши.  
Обито так и не стал толком ни бойцом, ни аналитиком… но Минато очень хорошо помнил, как во время той злополучной миссии они сидели ночью на холодном камне и он рассказывал юному Учихе правду о своем семпае Хатаке Сакумо, так тщательно забытом всеми в Конохе. Глаза у Обито были в тот момент непроглядно темными и совсем взрослыми, а еще почему-то казались страшней Шарингана.  
Лишь такой человек, как Обито – доверчивый, простой и искренний, без особых талантов – мог научить Какаши ценить отношения.  
Вот только Минато не подумал, какой цены это может потребовать.  
Намикадзе Минато сам всегда был любимым учеником. Он не спрашивал, почему Джирайя так выделял именно его, относился к нему больше как к сыну, чем как к ученику – особенно когда поколачивал за провалы или заставлял в наказание набело переписывать черновики своих дурацких книг… Товарищи по команде давно погибли на какой-то миссии, и Минато даже не мог толком вспомнить их лиц, только пустые имена. Они так и не стали друзьями.  
Минато рос сиротой, его родители, простые крестьяне, умерли во время эпидемии. Он остался совсем один, и никому не было до него дела, и именно поэтому он решил, что станет шиноби, всем назло, и однажды даже – может быть – достигнет настоящей власти.   
В хмуром замкнутом Какаши Минато видел самого себя – и, если б не Джирайя, он бы так и остался нелюдимым гордецом, заботящимся только о себе. Мир на самом деле – на редкость неприятное место, и те дети, которые подобно сорным травам растут в одиночестве, не умеют видеть свет.  
Минато надеялся, что его сыну – а он отчего-то был уверен, что когда-нибудь у него будет именно сын – не придется пережить подобное.  
\- Ты опять уходишь от меня, - лукаво и одновременно грустно произнес знакомый голос за спиной.  
Минато, который стоял у окна резиденции Хокаге и невидяще смотрел на родную деревню, вздрогнул и обернулся:  
\- Что?..  
Кушина перекинула на плечо влажные темно-рыжие волосы и слабо улыбнулась:  
\- Ты опять пропал в своих мыслях. Иногда мне интересно, о чем таком важном ты всегда думаешь?  
Минато коротко рассмеялся, усилием воли отбрасывая воспоминания, и притянул жену к себе, крепко обняв за талию.  
\- Да так, просто мысленно разыгрываю одну старую шахматную партию, - с веселой улыбкой произнес он.  
И цветенью, и тлену свое предназначено время. У него слишком много дел, чтобы позволить себе и дальше тратить бесценные минуты на мысли о том, чего уже нельзя изменить.  
Но Минато по-прежнему честен с самим собой и способен признать: он выиграл, его выбор был правильным, ведь подобранная комбинация оказалась удачной и единственно верной…  
Вот только в итоге он этому почему-то совсем не рад.  
Но никто и не говорил ему, что власть приносит радость.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «И цветенью, и тлену свое предназначено время» - китайская народная мудрость.


	4. Связи

Занавески давно следовало постирать. Они пропылились насквозь, и их цвет из нежно-сиреневого превратился в грязно-серо-фиолетовый. А еще не помешало бы помыть окно. Вот только времени катастрофически ни на что не хватало, поэтому Рин, печально вздохнув, ограничилась тем, что просто полила кактусы на подоконнике. Жаль, что ее любимая фиалка засохла на корню… Но сама Рин весь последний месяц вынуждена была с утра до позднего вечера, а иногда и ночами, пропадать на миссиях, а мама почти все время проводила в госпитале, так что ухаживать за цветами было просто некому. Выжили только кактусы, маленькие, хмурые и колючие.  
В комнате было темно и довольно прохладно. Рин снова вздохнула, отложила тряпку, которой вытирала пыль с шкафа и полок, скользнула взглядом по аккуратно застеленной кровати, в которой никто не спал уже несколько ночей, и прошла на кухню. Там весело шипел и плевался чайник. Она выключила плиту, промыла кипятком крошечный глиняный чайничек, засыпала туда заварки.  
Проводить чайную церемонию в одиночестве казалось слишком… неправильным.  
Рин устало потерла щеки ладонями, потом достала из холодильника колбасу, отрезала пару кружочков и вышла на крыльцо.  
Конечно же, кошка была там. Увидев девочку, она с радостным громким мявом бросилась к ней и принялась с требовательным мурлыканьем тереться о ноги.  
\- Эй, полегче, ты, маленькое чудовище! – со смехом воскликнула Рин, потом покрошила колбасу на землю и присела на корточки, наблюдая, как кошка с хищным урчаньем накинулась на угощение.  
На улице было солнечно, но как-то до странного неуютно. Холодный ветер цепкими когтями пробирался под воротник, безжалостно гнал по улице целые стаи сухих шелестящих листьев. Небо было бледное, бело-голубое, и мелкий круг яркого солнца напоминал чей-то внимательный глаз.  
Рин невольно поежилась и, протянув руку, осторожно погладила кошку по спине. Та дернулась, зарычала и отскочила в сторону, прихватив с собой колбасу. Рин стало и смешно и грустно одновременно.  
\- Дурочка, - чуть улыбнулась она, качнув головой. – Ты уж реши, чего тебе хочется – чтобы тебя погладили или чтобы тебя прогнали…  
Кошка скосила на нее мрачный желтый глаз и поспешно заглотила остатки колбасы. Она была маленькой, тощей и взъерошенной, с черно-бурой шерстью, блестевшей на солнце.  
\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу взять тебя себе, - продолжила Рин. – Все равно дома почти никогда никого нет, а у мамы аллергия на кошачью шерсть…  
На улице было совершенно пусто и удивительно тихо. На мгновение Рин даже показалось, будто она осталась в деревне совершенно одна, будто во всем мире нет никого, кроме нее и одинокой бродячей кошки…  
Девочка вздрогнула и посмотрела на собственные руки. Самые обычные руки, с короткими аккуратными ногтями – нельзя, чтобы под них забивалась грязь, она ведь медик – с длинным тонким шрамом на тыльной стороне правой ладони.   
Иногда она ненавидела свои руки.  
За то, что они оказались такими бесполезными.  
Ветер усилился, плеснул ей в лицо ее собственные волосы, пропахшие дымом костра, провел холодными когтями по щеке. Больше всего сейчас хотелось закутаться в теплый плед и сесть у камина с большой кружкой горячего чая в руках.  
Кошка, убедившись, что ей больше ничего не дадут, облизнулась, презрительно покосилась на девочку и удалилась, гордо задрав пушистый хвост, словно знамя. Рин проводила ее невидящим взглядом, вдруг осознав, что чувствует себя этой кошкой.  
А чего хочет она сама? Чего хочет она сама, каждую ночь просыпаясь от совершенно одинаковых кошмаров, мучаясь своей виной?  
Чтобы ее пожалели, приласкали, сняли с ее плеч тяжелое и мрачное чудовище – ненависть к себе? Чтобы ей сказали, доказали, что она не виновата, что она может больше об этом не думать, что она может считать свою совесть девственно чистой?  
Или чтобы ее прогнали, чтобы ее наказали презрением, чтобы ей показали заслуженное место? Чтобы она могла оправдать себя через осуждение других, чтобы она могла смело смотреть в чужие глаза?  
Чего она хочет – прощения или искупления?  
Рин обхватила себя за плечи руками и поднялась на ноги. Вечером опять миссия… Она могла бы сказаться больной, чтобы хоть немного отдохнуть – но кто в таком случае окажет первую помощь тем, за кого она в ответе, как медик?  
Нельзя бежать от ответственности. Она уже совсем не ребенок, хоть ей всего четырнадцать лет. И, кажется, за последний год она повзрослела сразу лет на десять.  
На мгновение ей померещилось, будто кто-то осторожно дотронулся до ее волос. Погладил, как совсем недавно она пыталась гладить кошку. Утешая и успокаивая.  
Рин не стала оборачиваться и зажмурилась, чувствуя, как в горле встает противный ком.  
\- Ты всегда был слишком добрым, - шепнула она, кусая губы. Потом вернулась в дом, прошла на кухню и зачем-то разлила чай в две чашки, и до самого вечера просидела почти неподвижно, бездумно глядя за окно.  
Небо медленно темнело, покрываясь мелкими колючими звездами, как веснушками. На улице было так тихо и спокойно… она почти убедилась, что спит. Уже несколько месяцев подряд.  
Рин приготовила бенто для сенсея и Какаши. Наверняка ведь они оба опять весь день ничего не ели… Их команда распалась почти год назад, Минато-сенсей стал Хокаге, Какаши вступил в анбу, а сама Рин теперь в качестве медика присоединялась на миссиях к другим отрядам – но она все-таки была женщиной, а ведь именно женщины должны оберегать и сохранять связи. Поэтому она как минимум раз в неделю навещала бывшего учителя и бывшего товарища по команде и делала вид, что не замечает, как они стараются не смотреть ей в глаза.  
Надо будет проведать Кушину-сан. И принести пеленки, которые она вышила символами-оберегами специально для маленького Наруто. Забавно, ребенок еще даже не родился, еще даже не было никакой уверенности, что это окажется именно мальчик… И тем не менее все уже воспринимали его не иначе как Намикадзе Наруто, сына Четвертого Хокаге.  
Как же здорово, что даже во время войны кому-то удается найти хотя бы щепотку счастья!  
Рин улыбнулась своим мыслям, вдруг почувствовав себя до странного легко и свободно, и пихнула в сумку вязальные спицы и моток красной пряжи. Она так и не успела довязать шарф для вечно мерзшего Обито… что ж, значит, теперь этот шарф будет носить Какаши.  
Рин бросила последний взгляд на нетронутую вторую чашку, чай в которой был похож на гладкое мутное зеркало, и заперла за собой дверь.

 

Ровно через семь дней Коноху охватило всепожирающее пламя Девятихвостого.


	5. Memento

\- Ты идиот.  
\- Гм. Хорошее начало разговора.  
Молчание вместо ответа.  
\- Ну ладно. Могу я в таком случае поинтересоваться, каким путем ты пришел к этому весьма неожиданному выводу?  
\- Прямым медицинским.  
\- С каких это пор ты разбираешься в медицине?  
\- А я и не разбираюсь. Но этот диагноз очевиден даже мне.  
\- Вот как. И какие же… симптомы позволили тебе вывести данный диагноз?  
Снова молчание. Потом совсем тихое:  
\- Зачем ты продолжаешь приходить сюда?  
\- Не переводи тему.  
\- А я не перевожу. Я говорю о симптомах.  
\- То есть, по-твоему, я идиот, потому что прихожу сюда?  
\- Нет, ты идиот, потому что идиотом ты родился. А это – всего лишь одно из проявлений твоего идиотизма.  
\- Ха-ха. Спасибо, я тоже тебя люблю!  
Ни тени улыбки. Серьезный пристальный взгляд:  
\- И в этом – основная твоя проблема.  
\- В смысле?..  
Вздох.  
\- Ладно, забудь. Но ты правда идиот!  
\- Спасибо еще раз. Ты, вообще-то, тоже.  
Пожатие плеч:  
\- А я этого никогда и не отрицал. Но между нами есть одна небольшая, однако весьма существенная разница: я _мертвый_ идиот. А ты пока еще можешь исправиться.  
Он не находит, что на это ответить.  
Сзади раздаются осторожные шаги, и он едва заметно вздрагивает.  
Камень тут же становится холодным, мокрым и молчаливым.  
А может, этот камень и был таким. Всегда.  
\- Какаши-сан, - осторожный женский голос. – Сарутоби-сама просил Вас зайти в Академию, чтобы посмотреть на Ваших будущих учеников…  
Он поправляет маску и оборачивается:  
\- О, правда? Хорошо, спасибо, я скоро буду.  
Смутно знакомая девушка-чуунин почтительно кланяется и уходит.  
Какаши переводит задумчивый взгляд на небо, синее-синее и пустое, потом улыбается и тихо говорит:  
\- Будущих учеников, нэээ?.. Кажется, в этом выпуске должны быть твой племянник и сын сенсея, - он снова поворачивается к камню и улыбается чуть шире. – Исправиться, значит? Я запомню.  
Камень по-прежнему молчит, но больше уже не кажется холодным и мокрым.

 

А жизнь продолжается.

 

_сентябрь 2007, август 2008 – апрель 2009_


End file.
